ABSTRACT The goals of the Molecular Imaging (MI) Program include the development and testing of new imaging methods ranging from preclinical work on the synthesis of new probes and development of new devices to the clinical evaluation of imaging approaches to assess cancer risk, detect cancer, guide treatment and monitor therapy. These imaging methods are aimed at improving our understanding of cancer physiology and using these findings to ultimately improve the assessment of cancer and its treatment. This highly interactive Program includes 19 members from 8 WSU departments and $5,173,403 in grants, of which $2,626,204 is peer reviewed. We have two themes to achieve Program goals. The first theme is to synthesize and develop new methods to image tumor metabolism and drug pharmacodynamics. Optical methods are being explored for the development of in vitro and in vivo models to image tumor metabolism and treatment responses. This work includes the development of new tracers for Positron Emission Tomography (PET) to measure tumor pathways, predict drug activity, assess drug delivery using labeled agents and monitor treatment response. New magnetic resonance (MR) and spectroscopic techniques, which measure metabolism, include the synthesis of new probes, the application in preclinical studies and incorporation into clinical trials. The second theme involves implementing and testing these new imaging methods for risk assessment, detection, guidance and assessment of the response to therapy. It incorporates the development of new ultrasound tomographic (UST) imaging of the breast for use in assessment of risk associated with breast density, as well as tumor detection and treatment response and the role these approaches can play in decreasing health disparities. The evaluation of new and standard PET probes is underway, including studying their use with pilot trials of targeted treatments and large scale studies leading to national approval of PET approaches. New methods to deliver, direct and monitor radiation therapy are also underway. MI Program members actively collaborate with members of the MT, TBM, and PSDR Programs at KCI. Of the 358 manuscripts published from December 2010 to November 2014, 33% were intra-programmatic and 34% were inter-programmatic, and 26% were multi-institutional collaborations.